DON'T PLAY WITH MY HEART!
by TypingIsMyPassion
Summary: When everyone returns from the RV trip life is more confusing and difficult then before. Friendships will be ruined,mistakes will be made, and crossing the line leads to someone fighting for their life. (Main Characters: Ruthie, Martin, Jane, T-bone, Simon, Rose, and Sandy)
1. Introduction

Episode 1: Introduction

The sun hit Annie face as she rolled over and hugged her husband. She wrapped her arms around him as she planted a kiss on his cheek. Annie was in a great mood; Lucy decided not to move, Eric finally told everyone that he was retiring from being a pastor, and the RV trip went well.

She got up two hours early to make breakfast. It was two weeks until Simon gets married.

She made her way into her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. Turning the shower to a temperate that she enjoyed; she took off her rob and got into the shower one step at a time. She let the water hit her body as she lavished it with Dove body wash.

The smell of the body wash which smelled like raspberry and lime; hit her nose while her mind drifted off to Eric finally telling everyone that he was retiring and Lucy telling everyone that she decided not to move;

 _It was the last night before they returned to Glen Oak. Everyone was sitting around the restaurant table, some happy, some not so much but it was time for Eric to tell everyone he was retiring from being a pastor. He decided to leave out the part that him retiring will possible cost them the house that they all grew up in but he decided to leave that last part out of his speech._

" _Okay, listen up!" Eric said tapping the fork against the glass, "I wanted to go to a fancy restaurant our last night before turning back home because I needed to tell everyone that I am retiring from being a pastor." Everyone face was in shock but Ruthie. Eric can tell that Ruthie saw it coming or knew and never said anything._

 _Annie sat there and just hoped everyone will take it lightly. Lucy stood up with her hand on her pregnant belly and said she wasn't planning on moving._

 _Annie could tell she only said it to make the situation lighten up but Annie was still excited about the news._

 _..._

Ruthie was up all night. She hasn't slept since she hit her bed seven hours ago. It was five in the morning and there was so much on her mind; T-bone decided to stay with his Dad for three weeks before coming back this way. Their relationship wasn't bad but it wasn't the best. He hasn't called her in a week and Ruthie patient was getting thinner and thinner by the second.

Before the RV trip, Ruthie admitted to T-bone she acted bratty and had a shitty attitude. After, the whole Martin thing she just couldn't find a happy place.

"Now, I'm thinking of Martin…Great!" Ruthie thought throwing her hands up and screaming into her pillow. Her phone rung and it read "T," it was T-bone.

"Hello," I answered wondering why he was up. It was eight in the morning his time but still too early knowing T-bone.

"Hey, how was the rest of the trip?" He asked sounding very much awake.

"It was okay. Why haven't you called?" Ruthie asked not trying to get angry but she had a right to have one.

Last night, she found out T-bone talked to Jane everyday but never bothered once to pick up the phone and call his girlfriend.

"My father and I have been catching up so that's where all of my attention has been going to." T-bone replied hoping that he would be off the hook but knowing that wasn't going to happen.

"But you had time to talk to Jane!" Ruthie shouted but not loud enough to wake everyone in the house.

"Ruthie, I don't have time for this!" T-bone yelled back sounding irritated "I'll be there soon then we can talk!" Click!

Ruthie looked at her phone in disbelief that he hung up on her. T-bone had a very bad attitude. T-bone is dangerously obsessive, recklessly impulsive, and short-tempered. Only Ruthie saw that side of him and everyone else saw him as an angel.

Ruthie frustrated and overwhelmed fell back on her bed with tears falling down her eyes and fell fast asleep.

...

When the car was finally in park, Sandy looked back at a sleeping toddler who she loved unconditionally. She grabbed her purse resting it lightly on her shoulder before getting out of the car and making her way over to take Aaron upstairs.

While in the process of trying to unlock her door, she dropped the key.

" _This can't be happening right now!"_ Sandy thought frustratingly as she wondered how she was going to retrieve her keys from the floor without waking Aaron up. Soon as she was about to wake Aaron up, Martin was walking toward the door.

"Let me help you with that," Martin said picking the keys up and allowing Sandy to take Aaron to his room.

Martin walked to the kitchen and made himself a glass of cold ice water before going to sit on the couch. Sandy walked to the kitchen and retrieved two wine glasses and a bottle of wine before sitting it on the coffee table.

"Today must have been a long day?" Martin asked flicking through the channels.

"You can say that." Sandy responded pouring the wine in the glasses. Martin haven't seen Sandy since her and Aaron left for the RV trip. He couldn't go seeing that he had to work, had baseball practice, and was avoiding speaking to Ruthie. It's been almost a year since Ruthie and Martin had a face to face conversation.

"How was the RV trip?" Martin asked.

"The RV trip was okay. There were many good memories but few bad ones." Sandy responded not really trying to give too much away. Sandy didn't think she wanted to tell Martin that her and Ruthie became really close.

"Did T-bone end up going?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Sandy looked at Martin as the disguise came across his face and she couldn't help but laugh.

Martin hit Sandy playfully on the arm because she couldn't stop laughing at how madly in love he was with Ruthie. She knew Martin hated T-bone because Ruthie chose T-bone over him.

"Never mind, was Johnathan able to make it?"

"Speaking of the devil…" Sandy said as she excused herself to her bedroom. She hasn't talked to Johnathan since he didn't show up to Sacramento. He said he always have to work and Sandy was getting tired of it.

"Hey, Honey," Johnathan spoke with a whisper like he was just waking up "I missed you so much!"

"Are you making it to my first sermon, next week?" Sandy was irritated and honestly had a long day as she replied with much attitude.

"Maybe" Johnathan said lifting the naked sleeping woman off of his arm as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Maybe," Sandy was fed up and honestly had enough of Johnathan's bull "you didn't make it to the RV Trip! You might not make it to my first Sermon! When are you coming back Johnathan Timothy McClain?" Sandy was screaming forgetting Aaron was sleep.

Martin body jumped slightly as he was woken from his sleep by the sound of Aaron crying and Sandy screaming at someone one the phone. He made his was to Aaron room, picked him up, and calmed Aaron down, before, placing him back in his bed.

Martin then made his way to Sandy room where she was sitting on the bed crying her eyes out.

"It's going to be okay." Martin said as he wrapped his arms around Sandy and allowed her to cry in his chest.

...

Jane was in her room packing to go to the Camden's when her phone rung.

"Hey, T-bone what's up?' Jane didn't tell anyone that she and T-bone shared a kiss on the RV trip but they both brushed it off, _"We were both in the moment."_ Jane could hear that sentence playing in her head over and over again

Jane was slightly jealous of Ruthie and T-bone relationship. Bitter that she couldn't find love and the one man that she loved, said he loved someone else. Jane secretly loved T-bone for many months and the RV trip made her feelings stronger.

"Did you find a place to stay?" T-bone asked. Every time he would speak Jane wished he was in her face where she could stare at him forever.

"Not really," Jane lied, "everything is just too expensive." Jane could afford a studio apartment but she really wanted T-bone to move in with her. She knew when he gets back he needed to find a cheaper place to stay.

"When I get back next week, if you don't mind…" T-bone paused, "we can look for a two bedroom apartment? It will be cheaper for the both of us."

"Yeah, that'll be great. We can talk about it more when you get back." Jane was smiling ear to ear. She was so happy that they will be getting an apartment together.

...

Ruthie rolled over looking at her phone.

"Two _-Thirty shit!"_ Ruthie jumped out of the bed. She was supposed to meet Sandy at the nail salon. Ruthie looked at her messages and seen that she had none.

" _Maybe, she forgot,"_ Ruthie thought to herself, _"I'll just go over there/"_

Ruthie was dressed and out the door in thirty minutes on her way to Sandy house.

...

"My dad is coming to pick Aaron up for the weekend," Sandy shouted to Martin who was getting Aaron ready.

Sandy was in her room packing Aaron a weekend bag so he could go spend some time with his grandpa. Sandy had plans with Rose and told Martin he could stay here for the weekend forgetting her plans with Ruthie.

When Sandy was done she grabbed Aaron and left to meet her father.

Martin looked around at the empty apartment wondering what he was about to do. He decided to order some pizza and rent some movies.

Thirty minutes later the door bell rung.

" _That was fast,"_ Martin thought to himself has he just ordered the pizza. When he opened the door he came face to face with Ruthie who he haven't seen since the hospital.

...

"When do you plan on telling your parents that we are indeed moving?" Kevin asked Lucy who was sitting in front of the T.V. Lucy already was offered a head position at a church in Crossroads and Kevin a head sheriff position. Lucy was just trying to make light of the situation surrounding her father retirement. She didn't think anyone knew not even her mother.

"I'll tell them after Simon wedding," Lucy responded, "they already have too much on their plates as it is."


	2. Meant to Be

Chapter 2: Meant To Be

Jane remained on the shoreline, looking over the sea water with her bright hazel eyes. Her hair moved gently in the sea breeze. She grinned to herself with foresight, leaning her cheek against one hand as she balanced her shading blended glasses.

She wore a blonde shirt that left her arms exposed and shorts that looked pleasant and simple to wear. Her mahogany hair was bound once more from her face, supplementing her angelic reasonable look. She remained calm, attempting to make sense of her new found love for T-bone.

They have known one another since they were children. They both met in a group home and always protected each other. They had mixed so regularly that, regardless of all distinctions, others frequently mixed up them as kin.

"Jane," T-bone said just with an appreciating look-over and a radiating smile. His small figure complimented his short hair that was brushing against his ear. He was wearing his standard regular clothes. His skin was pale and his structure was slender. A reddish-brown mustache brushed against his lip. As Jane moved closer, she got a note of his familiar fragrance: sweet, rich lavender. She smiled to herself. It commonly helped her to remember the time they shared.

"T-bone, what are you doing here?" Jane asked enthusiastically, bringing him into a hug. After that, they started to stroll along the shoreline.

The air was salty and warm, the sun shining bright and the waves made the mood even better, but Jane couldn't let herself be happy. She wanted to go after T-bone's hand, to feel comfort, but she couldn't. Despite the fact that she attempted to stop them, her lips trembled, and the tear fell.

In any case, she couldn't avoid T-bone. He took her by the hand and drew her toward himself, and when she gazed upward into his face he had a grin hotter than the sun.

"What's wrong?" he inquired. "You look so sad!"

She attempted to grin, to reveal to him that she was cheerful there, with him, however her rose lips would not comply with her.

"I'm sad," she regretted saying, ducking her head. His fingers, delicate however tender, tipped her jaw up.

"Why are you sad?" he asked worried, looking into her eyes.

"It's not that important," Jane she shaking her head violently, sending her hair to whip right out of the bun.

She turned away as the tears came again, spilling out like a water fall. T-bone was quiet for a moment. His arms circled around her and she let herself lean back against his warm, gentle chest. She always felt safest when she was with him.

"I want you to know you can talk to me about anything," T-bone said softly. "I love you, Jane."

"Thank you, T-bone!" she mumbled adoringly. She turned in his arms and caught his face between her fragile hands. For a long minute, they just looked into one another's eyes, each filled with conflicting feelings, more deep than the sea surrounding them.

"Look the sun is going down."

Jane lifted her head at T-bone's words to see the sun diminishing.

After a moment of silence, T-bone took Jane's hands in his and said discreetly and truly, "Jane, I have to say something," he paused before looking back into her eyes, "without you, I would not be here today. We have been by each other side since we were children. Even when we both were forced to separate we still found each other years later and I just wanted to say, Thank you…I guess."

Jane exhaled with happiness and brought him closer. She looked at the sun falling, thinking about everything that just happened.

"I adore you, T-bone."

"I adore you as well, Jane."

Their lips met as the sand was their witness and T-bone, her forever unwavering significant other. Jane pondered internally that nothing could be more perfect then this moment.

…..

Martin was lounging around the liver room waiting for the pizza when the door bell rung .Surprised, he opens the door to see Ruthie holding a box of pizza and a drink.

"Um, is Sandy here?" Ruthie asked totally taken back. Martin was a bit taller with broad shoulders. He had dark short hair and devilish grin on his face.

Martin was so shocked that all he could do was smile and stare at Ruthie. He finally took the pizza and soda bottle out of her hands as she turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Martin yelled running after her, "Can we talk? We haven't talked in a while."

Ruthie looked at Martin trying to hold back the tears. She thought the feelings she had for him was over, it's been almost a year.

"I have something to do," she hurried and going to her car as Martin hurried behind her, "what are you doing?"

Martin jumped in the passenger seat, just when she put the key in the ignition.

"Either you're running from me or…" Martin paused looking over at Ruthie with a huge smile on his face. He got a rise out of the fact that he still knew Ruthie had feelings for him. He knew her like the back of his hand.

"I hate you!" She yelled as her hand swung wildly at him and laughter escaped her mouth, "What is so funny?"

Martin had both of her hands now still smiling ear to ear, "I'm laughing at you. You're funny and cute, just a little."

Martin let Ruthie hands go as she hit him playfully one more time on his shoulder.

"What do you want Martin Brewer." Ruthie had to admit, Martin still knew how to make her laugh.

"Come upstairs for a little and I promise I'll let you go if you want to leave after that." Martin explained. He led Ruthie back up to Sandy apartment and explained to her Sandy was with Rose for the weekend and obviously was confused why Ruthie was even at Sandy place.

Ruthie was sitting on the couch flipping through channels, eating a slice of pizza as Martin tried his hardest to get her to explain why she was there.

"Martin, don't you see me watching a show? It really rude to talk while someone is watching TV!" Ruthie stated at Martin who walked away obviously getting frustrated.

" _Two can play this game_." Ruthie thought. She finally got up and joined Martin in the kitchen.

"Irritated?" Ruthie asked sitting on the counter as he ignored her, "the silent treatment really?"

Since, Martin back was turned flipping through a sport magazine Ruthie looked through the cabinets and found what she's been looking for.

She poured herself a full glass before putting the bottle back where it came from and proceeded back to the couch.

Martin walked over and sat next to Ruthie on the couch as she was sipping on her drink.

The smell of honey and liquor hit Martin nose. He gave Ruthie a death stare as she looked at his face and started to laugh.

"You want some?" She offered knowing Martin will be pissed that she was drinking Jack Daniels.

"Ruthie! What are you…?"

"Stop being a sissy! "Ruthie yelled pushing the drink in Martin face,"just drink some!"


End file.
